Dragonball Xenoverse: Ling the Saiyan of Justice
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Time and Space are in danger. Using the Dragon Balls, Trunks wished for an ally to help defend it. Shenron grants him a full-blooded Saiyan with a strong sense of justice. WARNING: mid-language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't know own Dragonball Z**

**A\N: This is story was the first OC I ever made. Hope that you like her. In this story, I'll put battle music and character themes in this fic. You're free to use them or not.**

**Prologue**

_**AGE 762**_

**Battle Music: The Lumen Sage &amp; Temperantia from Bayonetta 2**

Two powerful fighters stand face to face on a dying planet Namek. One was a righteous warrior who fights for innocent and ally of good. His name was Son Goku the first Saiyan in over centuries to become a Super Saiyan. The other was a tyrant who kills anyone who gets in his way, no matter who they are. Even if there a child. His name was Frieza currently facing Goku at full power "Buying time...to let those brats escape...?" the heartless alien said in an icy tone "Buying time? There's no need for that. You're going to die here anyway... You know that, right?" the Super Saiyan shot back.

Frieza laughed at him then quickly snarled at Goku "I've heard about enough from you! I'll end this now!" the tyrant rushed at the Saiyan hero. Throwing punches and kicks at his, however, Goku blocked and dodged them with ease. When that not working, he switched to firing Ki blasts and his signature Death Beams. And like before, that was nothing to the Super Saiyan. Goku's speed far suppresses his own Frieza couldn't believe it.

How can this be? He's the strongest in the universe! How can he have so much trouble agents a lowly monkey! "You stubborn fool... I'm going to finish you, just like I did your Earthling friend!"

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Krillin?" Goku then erupted in anger that burned as hot as magma below them "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT KRILLIN!" it was that anger the awaken the legendary warrior inside him. Goku now burning with anger flew to the killer of his best friend with incredible speed. Fire and magma flowed the anger filled Goku. Frieza was horrified by the sight.

The thing that frighten him the most was rushing toward him and there's not a thing he can do to stop it. Goku let lose a furry of savage blows at Frieza. Each punch and kick were a reminder of all the pain and suffering that was set by this heartless bastard. Normally, Goku was merciful. But not know. Frieza won't be forgiven. HE WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN! Goku Punch Frieza so hard in the stomach that his going to whizz red. Goku then followed up with a vicious uppercut that sent the tyrant high in the air.

Goku watched him land on the ground. Waiting for him to get back up.

_**AGE 767**_

**Battle Music: The Lumen Sage from Bayonetta 2**

It was the day of The Cell Games. A tournament set up by the bio-android with a the cells of all the world's best fighters. This hell on earth goes by the name Cell. The first to take on Cell was Earth's greatest defender Goku. Currently, Goku has mastered his Super Saiyan form and is more powerful in the possess "You're up already...?" Cell let out a disappointed sigh "That's a shame. I really wanted to save the best for last..."

The two combatants got to their fighting pose. When they are ready, Cell and Goku vanished. Soon after, shock-waves litter the sky. Cell and Goku were fighting at supersonic speeds. Matching blow for blow. When they were done fighting in the air, they landed on the ground, Cell started clapping "Good, Goku! Utterly Splendid! Excellent! Battles are so much more fun when the contestants are evenly matched." Goku smiled at Cell "Yeah... I think so too."

When the exchange was done. The two went at it again. The first bit of the fight was just a warm up. This time when they fought, the earth shook with the might of their power. Goku fought has hard as he could, as one slip up could cost him. Cell shot a ki blast Goku. Goku insanity raised his arms to block the blast. The blast was strong as Goku's arms winced in pain. But, that won't stop him. Gathering Ki to his fist, Goku lunged at Cell and punched him right in the face.

The blow sent Cell flying and out of the ring. Goku walk cautiously to Cell as he knows that won't be enough to Cell. When he made it to the edge of the ring, he saw Cell face down on the ground. When Cell was getting up, a dark aura emanated from the bio-android.

_**AGE 774**_

**Battle Music: Alraune: Whisperer Of Insanity from Bayonetta 2**

Standing before Goku laughing like a mad man was Majin Buu, a being of pure evil. After two form changes, Majin Buu is in his true form. He looks like a kid, but his power is terrifying. Not wanting to hold back, Goku went into Super Saiyan 3 "All right, I better start fighting with everything I've got! If we lose, this whole universe is going to be torn to bits.." Goku said to himself. Majin buu then began to pound his chest and howl like an ape.

"Hmph... What a strange guy..." the battle that determine the fate of the universe began. Goku started off Ki charged punch to the face. Buu was sent flying. Goku instantly flew to buu and let loose a fury of punches and kicks. He finished the assault with a sledgehammer blow, knocking Buu the ground hard. But Buu got up and he smiled sinisterly at Goku and wiped the blood formed his lip. Lifting his arm up in the air, Majin Buu creating a large dark pink energy ball and threw it at Goku.

It was too large for Goku to dodge and his companions were behind him, so Goku caught the ball of energy. Using all of his strength, Goku threw it high in the air. The ball exploded covering the sky in a pink light. However, Buu was not done, he extended his arm and grabbed Goku by the throat and toss him by a nearby plateau. The rock ripped a bit of Goku's Gi and cut his skin.

Flying out the rubble press the back of his palms together and cupped his hands, and a blue light emanated in his hands. Goku was charging the Kamehameha wave as his Super Saiyan 3 form was fading. When the Kamehameha was at max, Goku fired. Buu's eyes widen and tried to block it, but it travelled too fast and took the full force of the blast. Goku poured all his in this blast. He knew that this would destroy the planet.

But desperate times calls for desperate measures. Goku landed on the ground, reverting to his base from. He hoped that this was enough to defeat Majin Buu. Panting, Goku saw Buu motionless. Right, when he was to bask in victory. To his horror, Buu jumped up with glowing red eyes and a with a dark aura. Not only Buu is back on his feet. He was more powerful than he was before.

These events were watched by two people. The Ruler of Time and The defender of Time "History is...changing?!" The defender said in horror. In all three time periods he observed. The battles were Goku won or survived. Have been altered "The flow of time...something's very odd about it. At this rate, history...no, everything will collapse. Gather the Dragon Balls. We need help."

_**AGE 1000**_

Earth was changed over the years. Humans aren't the only race that lives but Namekians how migrated to Earth as their old home Planet New Namek was destroyed. And Majins the same race as the Evil Majin Buu. But, these Majin are defeat. They are not evil as they where born from the good part of Majin Buu. Another deference was they can age.

There was another race that lived on earth; the Saiyans. Though the human race are a bit Saiyan. But the only Full Saiyans that walked the Earth was Goku and The Prince of Saiyans Vegeta. Sadly they died along time ago. For a couple of years the Saiyan Race was no more. Until Age 983, a Saiyan Pod was found frozen in a snowy mountain region.

In the pod was a healthy baby Saiyan girl. What was interesting about this Saiyan baby was the scanners showed she had a power level of ten thousand. A race to obtain the baby began. Evil organizations caught wind this and want to raise the baby as a weapon of destruction. As Saiyans are known to be powerful warriors. Luckily, The Night family was the first to get the baby out of the ice. They had help from a band of martial artistes for adding them on getting the baby. After carefully getting the baby out of the pod.

They discovered the child's Saiyan name was Nion. The Night family decided to caller Ling instead. As Goku had two names as well. For seventeen years they raised her as one of their own. When Ling reached her first birthday, her high power level diminished. May be one day she'll learn to harness her power.

Now at age seventeen, Ling is currently sleeping in history class "Miss Night, could you be so kind to wake your Saiyan step-sister up." history teacher said in annoyance. Ying Night chuckled nervously. Ying was Ling's human sister. She hair similar to Goku's granddaughter Pan, but tied it into a ponytail and has spikier bangs.

The clothing she tens to wear as a pink light jacket with a white dress shirt underneath. A Black and gray checkered skirt with a red scarf tied to hip. Black shorts underneath and brown leather boots.

"Ling, sis wake up." she said rubbing Ling's short spiky hair that was died pink to match her mother's and sister's hair colour. The female Saiyan smiled and said "Oh yeah Ying pour that maple syrup." the whole class look at them an awkward look. It was known that the Night sisters were close, but they have no idea they were _that _close.

"All over my breakfast. You beautiful sister who I live with." everyone felt silly as Ling mostly thinks with her stomach. Ying on the other hand was quite surprised by what her Saiyan step-sister said _"she thinks I'm beautiful?" _that was the first time Ling said something like that. There's only one way to wake up the sleeping Saiyan, but it's embarrassing. Seeing the teacher getting impatient, lest her this no option.

Grabbing her sister's soft tail and slow brought it to her lips. Right when she's about to kiss it, the bell rang "Alright! School's done. Let go Ying!" the sound of the bell woke up the sleeping Saiyan. Ling picked up her sister bridal style and flies out of class. After getting their things, the sister made their way to the school gates "You do like wearing that Gi a lot." Ying said, looking at the new Turtle School uniform.

This uniform was famous because it was Gi Goku always wears. Like Goku, Ling likes to wears it a lot too "Well, they're easy and comfy to wear." Ling noticed everyone giving them odd looks "Is it just me, or is everyone giving us a funny looks." Ying's checks flushed and explains what happened during class.

"I was only dreaming about food. They need to get their head out of the gutter." the female Saiyan said with a sigh.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you where sleeping, you said I was beautiful." the last Saiyan flushed at this. Because she's a full blooded Saiyan, Ling was to proud to say stuff like that "Of course I do." she said looking away. Ying found this part of her Saiyan sister cute. She gave Ling a tight embrace. This was Ying's greatest weakness. Every time Ying hugs her, the Saiyan pride she has shuts down.

"I love you, my dear sister." Ying says sweetly. Those three words warms her heart. The Saiyan warrior hugged her sister back with not only with her arms, but her tail too "I love you to." Ying then heard the other students saying op their sisterly love is. Before this got out off hand, Ling Lifted her sister in her arms and flew away.

As they were flying, dragon balls appeared around them, glowing "Someone summons you from a land far away..." the sisters knows that voice. It was Shenron!? "Brave Warrior! Now, come forth!" the Dragon balls then shined a bright light that blinded the sisters. When the light faded the Night sisters vanished long with the Dragon Balls.

_**Age 850**_

A ball of light descends in front of the Dragon ball alter. When the ball of light faded, it reviled to sisters "Sis, look!" the Saiyan turned to where her human sister is pointing. Ying was shocked to see Shenron right in front of them. This was the third time she saw him "Farewell." when the dragon said his good byes, vanished in a pillar of light then scarred to seven orbs of light. Flying in different detection.

Ling noticed a young man with short purple hair with a sword on his back, approach them "You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later." he then reached for his sword "For now... Let's see how much power you have..." the purpler haired swordsmen drew his weapon and pointed it at Ling.

"Go near the alter." Ling said lower her sister to the ground. The two fighters waited for Ying to get a save distance way, to commence their battle. When she reached her spot; the swordsmen lunged at her. Ling narrowly dodged his sword swings. She jumped way and got to her fighting stance. The swordsmen sheathed his blade and raised his fists.

**Battle Music: Junkyard Dog from Guilty Gear Xrd SIGN**

"Come at me anytime!" he said. Ling dashed to him and threw a quick punch. The swordsmen moved his slightly. He was surprised by her speed as her fist grazed his check. Ling flowed up with a fierce knee. The swordsmen caught it with his hand. His forearm and hand jolted in pain. No only she was fast but strong to. He threw a jab at her, but caught it.

"Looks like the little warmup is complete. Now, it's about time you showed me your full strength!" he said with a smirk. Ling backed off and smiled back "You asked for it." with a roar, she powered up at max. A blue aura ignited around her. He was impressed by the power she's putting out. But she was not done.

"kaioken!" her body and aura became red. The swordsmen had little time to prepare himself as Ling came at him, at incredible speed. He quickly drew his sword and met her fist with his blade. The blade rang by the impact. The swordsmen swung his sword but Ling ducked and placed her hand on the ground, then panted her foot on his stomach. The swordsmen recovered from the kick and fired a Ki blast.

Ling front flipped over it and retaliated with we own. However the bast was defected to the far distance. When they heard it explode it was fallowed by a man shouting "MY CABBAGES!" thinking it will be best to best to end the fight. Ling powered down and the swordsmen walked up to her and thew his sword high in the air "You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron." his expression eased up a bit.

He lean to the side at his sword landed right in the sheath. Ying clapped in amusement and her Saiyan sister looked at her with a raised eye brow "Sorry for attacking you, by the way. And sorry for bringing you in this mess" Yang raced to her sister's side smiled at him "It's all right."

"I'll introduce myself... I'm Trunks"

"I'm Ying Night and this is my step-sister Ling Night. She a full blooded Saiyan"

"My Saiyan name is Nion. You call me Ling or Noin, ether one is fine."

"Nice to meet you Ying and Ling. I'm actually half blooded Saiyan." Ling was surprised to heard this. Where she lived the human race and very little Sayian blood in them. Which is was they used the Dragon balls to obtain the ability to to go Super Saiyan. Ling would do this to, but she's too pound to do so.

"Right now I'm currently on a mission. As you can see, this place it's not the world you're familiar with."

"We can see that." Ling said looked around with her sister. They can see floating island far is the distance and a long snake like road.

"This is the Tokitoki world, where the flow of time gathers. You can us...the Time Patrol... When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to fix any of these changes to history. As Time Patrol members...we'll fight all throughout time. Sometimes.. we deal with legendary fighters.. or dangerous forces... Whatcha think?"

Ling grin and punched her fist into her palm "You had me when you said I have to fight some powerful foes." Trunks wasn't surprised to hear this as Saiyans love to fight "Of course you are." Ying said sighing.

"Would you like to test your power here? See how effective it is? Oh right. I should probably explain a few things first. Look around... In this space... There are many other Time Patrol members. If you'd like... go ahead and talk to them. I'll hear your answer after you've had the chance."

"I have your answer right now! Let's get started." Ying then grabbed Ling's arm, look at her with scolding eyes "Not so fast Missy! You just used kaioken. Your body is not ready for another battle."

"I have some thing for that." Trunks said reaching for some thing in his pocket. He handed Ling a strange capsule "This is an All-Energy Capsule. This can your body heal body to top condition." not wasting time, Ling used the capsule and was covered in a healing mist. Like Trunks said; she back to one hundred present.

Now she was eager to to fight foes and to to delver a cold hard fits of justices.

**A\N: I like to point out Light Night is an anagram of a character I based her off.**


	2. Chapter 1 Saiyan Saga

**A\N: For those who are worried of me pairing Ling with anyone with DBZ cast, she won't be. She will be hit on, but her response will be a punch to the face. **

**Chapter 1 Saiyan Saga**

"We call this the Time Nest. The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages the entire place." the sister looks around at the place Trunks led them to. It looks like it was in a large bird cage with a green sky. From their left was a large pool. From their right was a small house with a hanger beside it, with junk littering around it.

Trunks then motioned to a building with a large tree sticking out for the roof "We also have the time Vault. It has many important texts. There's something I need you to take care of, not a big deal, so let's head over to the Time Vault." the female Saiyan nodded and followed Trunks with her human sister in hand.

Inside was multiple alters with a large table in the middle of the room. Trunks went to one of the altars and grabbed a scroll, that was emanating at dark aura "This... Is the Scroll of Eternity. All of time... All of history. Everything... It's all listed in here. But... Here... Just take a look at this." he opened the scroll and lay it on the table. Within the scroll was video feed.

_**AGE 761**_

"Special Beam Cannon!" the Namekian warrior Piccolo fired off his ultimate moved at an invading Saiyan named Raditz. Who is pinned by Goku's Full Nelson. But, Raditz's flashed red and pull Goku's arms off and got out of the hold "What!?" before Goku could register what just happened, he was hit and killed by Piccolo's move.

The evil Saiyan then fired a powerful Ki blast at Piccolo who couldn't move as he used up all his Ki and was blasted to dust. Having killed all his foes, Raditz laughed wickedly and dark aura enveloped him. With no one in his way, to take over this planet.

**Time vault**

Ling stared at the scroll. The first opponent she was to fight was another Saiyan. Unlike Trunks, this one was evil "As you can see... If history is in any way altered or distorted. It could change the world as we know it. We have no choice. We have to stop it. We can't let history change." he rolled up the scroll and hand it to Ling.

"Leave it to me." Ling said. Trunks can see the determination in her eyes.

"Right now. Goku is in trouble and needs help. Please!" Trunks then recalled something "Before you take this scouter. We'll able stay in contact with you when you go back in time." he handed her a blue scouter. Ling nodded in understanding and put the scouter.

"Be safe sis." Ying said with worry.

Ling gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her sister on the forehead "Don't worry Ying. I'm tough to remember." she then closed her eyes and the scroll send her back in time. In a flash of light.

_**AGE 761**_

The once serene grassy plains became a fierce battleground. Goku was sent fly by a vicious blow from his malevolent brother. Getting right back up, Goku rushed at his evil brother again "Hmph, this is your last chance." both Goku and Piccolo sent a barrage punches and kicks, but Raditz blocked them all with ease.

"Come now, join your family, Kakarot." with a sinister grin, Raditz vanished and reappear behind the two warriors, hitting them in the back on the head with his elbows. He followed the assault with two Ki blasts. Goku was knocked to back, but before he can get up, Raditz stomped on his chest, breaking a few ribs. Making Goku cries out in pain.

"Look. I'll do you a favour and spare you both." Goku glared at his brother "Shut up! There's is no way I'd ever join you!" he spat.

"Hmph, then playtime is over." right when he was going to finish Goku off, his scouter picked up on a high power level coming from his pod "What?!" he was shocked to see Goku's son, Gohan burst out of his pod. With teary and enraged eyes. Gohan was furious that his dear father was getting beat so severely. Hearing his father in so much in pain was too much for him.

He must save his daddy "Leave my Daddy...ALONE!" with a loud cry, Gohan powered up tremendously. Like a rocket, Gohan launched to Raditz who was too shocked to move. Suddenly the invading Saiyan's eyes flashed red and dodged Gohan's attack. The child tumbled on the ground and passed out.

"You brat!" Raditz snarled and aimed his hand at the unconscious boy, ready to blast him.

"S-Stop!" Goku pleaded, but it was to no avail as Raditz fired. Goku watched in horror as his beloved son was blown to ash.

"Hm?" Raditz's scouter picked up another power level. Fallowing the signal, he saw a woman with pink hair and donning the same Gi as his brother. What surprised him the most was the she had a tail. Just like him, and the scouter she had looked more advanced than the one he had _"__So, there are other Saiyans besides us." _he thought

Ling gently places Gohan on the soft grass. After checking if the boy's all right, she stood up and glared Raditz "What kind of coward attacks child. You give us real Saiyans a bad name."

"What?!"

"Uh... Someone you know, Goku? She has the same Gi as yours."

"No... But... Heh... I'm pretty sure it's some we can trust." Goku picked himself up and got in his fighting pose. Raditz's eyes once again flashed red. With a sinister grin, he blasted Ling, Goku and Piccolo. Goku and Ling dodged the blast but Piccolo as luck as it blew off his arm.

"No matter how much trash there is. It's still trash!" Raditz's smug grin was literally punched out of him, by Ling's Super God Fist. The Ki enhanced punch broke his scouter and the invading Saiyan flying.

"Did you grow your hair that long because you're lacking downstairs?" enraged by her taunt, Raditz throws a punch at Ling. She dodged it then she placed her hand on his stomach and fired a Ki, sending him through a tree. Goku and Piccolo to noticed her Ki blast was green instead of yellow.

"Hey... Can I get your help?" Goku asked

"That's why I'm here." she replied with a smile.

"Hmph Don't be a drag."

"Says the guy with one arm."

Piccolo growled at her comment "I have a move that will take him down. But I need time to charge it. You two need to keep him occupied for awhile." the two good Saiyans nodded rushed at the evil invading Saiyan. Goku was the first to strike, he threw a right hook, but Raditz caught it. However, this was a distraction as Ling appear behind Raditz and roundhouse kicked him.

The mic on Ling's scouter turned on "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Me and Ying will back you up from the Time Nest. Listen, this Raditz... He's stronger and crueler than his historical from. Please, I need you to defeat Raditz so Goku and Piccolo can finish him!" then Ling heard her sister's voice on the mic.

"Be careful sis and try not to show off."

The female Saiyan warrior chuckled "I'll try."

"Who were you talking to?" Goku asked, landing beside her.

"A friend and my sister." she pointed at her scouter "Oh! My name is Ling Night." she introduce herself and held out her hand.

Goku shook her hand and smiled "Son Goku. Nice to meet you." with that out of the way Goku and Ling powered up and resume their assault on the evil Saiyan.

They hit him with a double Super God Fist. Goku's hit first then followed by Ling's. The blows send him to the side of a rock formation. Ling's scouter showed her Raditz's dark energy is going down. She can sense Ki normally, but this dark energy that Raditz is giving off was hard to pinpoint "K-Kakarot..." Ling's eye twitched when he said Goku's Saiyan name "Are you going to kill your only brother?!"

Goku growled and balled his fists "A horrible, heartless guy like you...is not my brother!" Goku shot himself at his evil brother. Followed by Ling. Getting up Raditz and fired two Ki blasts, Ling countered with her own and matched his. Ling looked at Goku and eyed her tail. He understood this, if he grabbed Raditz's tail it would weaken him.

Using Ling and Raditz's beam struggle as a cover, Goku flew above them and snuck behind Raditz. Right when Goku grabbed Raditz's tail, Ling stopped her blast and dogged the blast coming at her "I quit... I-I give up. I'll leave this planet quietly okay?" Raditz pleaded.

Seeing Goku buying his plea, Piccolo warned him "Don't let him fool you, Goku! He'll never do something like that!"

"He's just being a coward, so he's using a cheap tactic to get us from behind. And remember, he tried to kill you own son. That's unforgivable!" Ling added. Despite their warning, Goku released his brother's tail.

Taking advantage of this, Raditz elbowed Goku in the stomach and stomped his foot on Goku's chest "What a fool. I can't believe you fell for that." he chuckled sinisterly. Goku glared at his brother.

"How could you?! He was showing you mercy, and you do this to him?! His you brother! Your family!" Ling said with disbelieve.

"Now who gives us Saiyans a bad name? A Saiyan's pride is more important them family. My brother is nothing to me. You should be the same if you want to be a real Saiyan."

**Play Gohan's Anger theme**

Something in Ling snapped. She grits her teeth and her fits tighten "The hell do you know!" memories of her human family flashed in her mind. Some were happy. Somewhere sad. Though she was not human, they treated her like their own blood "My family... IS EVERYTHING TO MEEEE!" she roared.

Her hair curved up and the bang in the middle of her forehead split into two. The once light blue eyes became green. A golden aura ignited around her like fire. Goku and Piccolo were in awe by how high Ling's power shot up. With her heart burning with anger, she shot at Raditz with incredible speed. Lay on him a furious barrage of punches and kicks.

Raditz couldn't do anything do anything but take Ling's relentless assault. Literally knocking the evil energy out of him. With one final punch she hit him right where Raditz hit Goku. The punch formed large cracks on not only in the front, also the back of his armour too. Raditz coughed out a large amount of blood.

The sudden boost of power faded from Ling and fell on one knee. Seeing the opportunity, Goku got Raditz in a Full Nelson "What are you doing?" he said with fear, trying to got out of the hold but was to weak to break free.

"Now! Piccolo! DO IT!"

With his move at full power Piccolo fired "Special Beam Cannon!" the attack priced through both saiyans.

"D...DAMN IT!" Raditz shouted with his last breath. Goku fell on his on to his back with a smile on his face. Unlike his brother, Goku face his death with bravery.

"Serves you right." Piccolo panted. Then he noticed the Saiyan girl was gone "Who is she? That girl was as strong as Goku." he then recalled the moment when Ling powered up like Gohan, but it was more stronger "Just who is she?"

Over at the Time Vault Trunks greeted the returning hero "Thank you so much. That was wonderful. I didn't think it was your first time! You corrected the time line! Good job. And with no side effects either. Alright. Once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll...it'll all be done."

"But what about Goku? He's dead. His son has no father now." Ying said sadly.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Goku. It's fine. He'll be revived with the Dragon Balls" Trunks informed.

"I wish they could do that in our timeline." Noticing the sisters' grim expression.

Trunk could guess what happened, and thought it best to change the subject "Oh...yeah...and well that scroll isn't the only one with a 'history change'. Just talk to me whenever you're ready! Take your time!"

This worked as Ying grabbed Ling's arm and their expression lighten up "Let's look around the city sis! I bet your hungry." the female Saiyan smiled at her sister.

"You bet I am." as they about to leave, as familiar figure has standing at the doorway.

"After your done eating. It's training time." Piccolo said, ready to put Ling through the training of her life.

**A\N: Ling's training with Piccolo is going intense as she going through all of Piccolo's lessons. **


	3. Chapter 2 Piccolo's Training

**Chapter 2: Piccolo's Training**

"I can never get used to this." the Namekian said as he watched Ling devour large portions of food in front of her. He noticed other girls in the cafeteria eyeing the female Saiyan with jealousy. It might be because Ling is a Saiyan, and can eat a lot without getting fat. "That makes two of us. What are you doing here anyways?" Ying asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"Trunks asked me to train Ling." Piccolo said bluntly.

"Are the next enemies tough?"

"Yes. Two other Saiyans arrived on earth, and they are ten times stronger than Raditz. Don't worry, I'll train your sister so she's strong enough to face them." As Piccolo done explaining, Ling let a satisfied sigh. "That hit the spot." she had a wide smile and patted her belly full of delicious food. But it was not near as good as her human sister's. Ying's food had a heavenly flavor to it.

Piccolo got up, his arms folded on his massive chest "Good. Now, remember this as I won t repeat myself: My training is harsh. I might kill by mistake." Ling grin at Piccolo's warning. "Sounds like fun." she cockily said wiping some crumbs off her lips.

The Namkeian warrior scowled at her. She talked like Vegeta and was relaxed like Goku. Ling was a Saiyan alright "You think I'm kidding? There was a time I was a demon. Now Choose. Do you want to be my student?" Ling meet Piccolo's glare and still kept her cocky grin. "If you think that's enough to scare me, your wrong. Teach me demon." She said picking up a toothpick and picked the food stuck in her teeth.

"All right. Then I'll test your determination. Fight me and show me your strength. I'll fight seriously. You can't quit now. This what you wanted. In exchange, I'll teach you a special skill. Grow or death. Now do you feel motivated?" Ling spits her toothpick out and stood up. "Very well motivated." Ling Night doesn't back down from a challenge.

"Fight me with all you got. Don't make this boring."

"It won t be." Piccolo can see the fiery determination in the young Saiyan's eyes. He'll test that determination. "Now... Let's go!" before they left for their first training session. Ling hugged her sister "I'll back."

"Good luck." Ying said with a smile. Ling took off her scouter and placed it in Ying's hands "Mind holding my scouter for me?" Ling kissed her sister on the forehead and nuzzled her. Piccolo was stunned, he hadn't seen a Saiyan this affectionate before. Not even Goku was this affectionate. Piccolo can easily tell these sisters are very close and have a strong bond. Making their way to the Time Machine Station and Piccolo picked a place to train at the Battle Registration.

When the location was set Piccolo and Ling took a Time Machine there. As they got there, Ling looked around and saw there at a rocky wasteland. A good place to fight. No one to get in the way, or to have to worry of breaking anything "Now, show me your power!" Piccolo immediately rushed at her. Ling narrowly dodges his strikes.

Ling retaliated with a hard kick to the stomach, that send Piccolo flying. The Saiyan gathered green light energy in her palm and threw it at Piccolo. See the glowing green sphere headed right at him, the Namkeian caught it and with all his strength, toss it away. The sphere made a large exploded as it hit the ground.

The female Saiyan wasn't done. She rushed at Piccolo again. She threw a fury of punches and kicks at him. They were blocked however, but her blows had strength. Seeing an opening, Piccolo punched her in the cheek. To his shock, she tanked the blow and uppercut him in the chin. Blood trickled down both their mouths.

Piccolo spat it out while Ling licked it off. That disturb him a bit but quickly ready himself as Ling was upon him again. Evaded her punches, he grab her by the arm and tossed her to a nearby rock pillar, Piccolo then fired an energy blast. He knew that wasn't enough to kill, so he keep his guard up.

What he didn't expect was a blue light shining in the dust "Kame...HAME...HAAA!" a giant blue energy beam shot towards his with great speed. Putting his hands together, he charged is own move. "LIGHT GRENADE!" as soon the sphere and beam collided. They explode with great force, leaving a giant crater.

As the dust settled, Piccolo saw Ling panting, she was a bit bloodied and her Gi was a little torn. She was about to fight him again, but Piccolo raised his hand and stopped her. "Hold it! I know strong you are already." he said panting. Impressed by the power she displayed. She knows how to take a hit and know who to dish it. His arms and chin still sting from her punches.

"That's enough! Just like Trunks said, you do have potential."

Ling relaxed "Did you mean it?"

"What? Do you want to know if I was really trying to kill you? That's a bluff. I gotta make sure you don't drag down Supreme Kai of Time. I tested your strength. You pass for now." after he was done explaining, he taught Ling how to do one of his skills: Evil Explosion.

"You're my student starting today, I'll be training you hard! The Evil Explosion you learned gets stronger the more you charge it. But remember this. Learning a skill doesn't make you stronger." Ling nodded in understanding what he meant. "Listen! No matter how strong a skill is, if it misses, it's useless! Next lesson is using Evil Explosion in battle. You have to finish with Evil Explosion. Do it well and I'll teach you another new skill." Ling like this liked of training.

Piccolo removed his turban and cape. Ling can tell they were weighted clothing as they fell with are a thud and the ground cracked "Are you ready?" he asked cracking his neck. The young Saiyan respond by taking off her orange over-shirt and tossed it over the shoulder. It too landed with the loud thud. Ling stretched her shoulder and back. Relieved to her rid of that 100-kilo shirt.

Once she was done, Ling got to her fighting pose "Good! Then start!" Piccolo shouted with a smile. The two vanished and loud booms were heard in the sky. Ling and Piccolo's fists collided with a loud bang "I'm not going to go easy on you. Come at with all you've got! Let's go." with that said, the air battle continued.

It was obvious to Ling that this Piccolo was much stronger then the Piccolo she meet before. As his moves was more precise and had more weight to it. Piccolo suddenly grab her tail tight, making her wince in pain "You let you guard down." he said with a smug grin. He knows a Saiyan's weakness is the tail. If grab, that Saiyan losses power.

Ling too has this weakness as her arm and power dropped. But then, a smile cross her face "Did I?" before Piccolo could register what she said. With her strong tail, threw him high in the sky then teleported to his location, and drop-kicked him. Recovering, Piccolo looked as his new student impressed. _"Good! She worked out her weakness."_ he thought.

Not letting him a chance to breath, she rushed at him again. Piccolo was ready for this and fired a Super Explosive Wave, sending the Saiyan into a tailspin. Breaking out of it, Ling rethought her strategy. Piccolo was an experienced fighter. Going in recklessly would be foolish, she knows that now. She threw a volley of energy blast at Piccolo.

He deflected them and Ling vanished and reappear behind him and smashed her knee behind the Namkeian's head. Fallowed up with a flash kick. Piccolo recovered and starched out his arm grabbed the young Saiyan by the throat "Stop wasting time! Defeat me with the move I taught you!" he growled. Piccolo then pulled her in and prepared a Ki powered punch.

Using this as an opportunity, Ling charged her new move. Once she was in range, she let lose. "EVIL EXPLOSION!" the large blast sent Piccolo flying. "Good! Don't forget that!" he said with a smile, wiping the blood from his mouth. Impressed the strength behind the blast. It tore a bit of his Gi and his head was ringing from Ling's latest kick.

"All right. That wasn't bad at all. You mastered Evil Explosion. But don't let it get to your head. This is still just the basics."

"The Basics?!" this was hard training indeed. Back at her time, the basics was never this harsh. Landing back on the ground, Piccolo taught Ling the Super Explosive Wave "The Super Explosive Wave you learned interrupts enemy movements and stops attacks."

"That the move you used in the last fight?"

"Yes. We're heading back." the two went to the Time Machine that was hidden in a far location because they don't want it be accidentally destroy it on there training sessions. As they got back, Ling looked at new teacher with confusion. "Why are we back?"

"It's for your next lesson. Battles are not only determined by one's strength. Items can also play a huge role. The next training is to look for items. Bring me an All-Energy Capsule S. I won't tell you where to get it. The hint is to use the Mixture Shop. Now Go! " as his new student left, Piccolo let out a breath. Training a full blooded Saiyan will be tricky. It wasn't surprising that fighting a full blooded Saiyan was difficult.

As they get stronger with each battle. Ling did a good job in hiding it, but Piccolo can tell the female Saiyan was at her limit and even near death. Which is why her send her to get an All-Energy Capsule S not only to heal her, but so she can get a Zenkai boost. As he waited for his student's return, Piccolo thought it best to tend to his wounds.

He's going to need it. That fight took a lot out of him.

Knowing she got a few distance from her new teacher, Ling hunch a bit and held her stomach. She staggered and support herself a near by post "Sis?! Are you okay?!" Ling turned and saw Ying rushing towards her with a worried expression.

The young human girl took her Saiyan sister arm and put it over her shoulder. This was typical of Ling.

Always hid any kind of pain deep inside. Whether it physical or emotionally. Because of her Saiyan pride, Ling doesn't allow herself to show it.

"Piccolo wasn't kidding was he said he's going train me hard." Ling chuckled weakly.

"What dose Piccolo want you to do this time?"

"To give him an All-Energy Capsule S." Ling said. Ying help her sister to the Mixture Shop. Looking over the list, Ling frowned when she saw she didn't have the stuff need to make an All-Energy Capsule S. Luck would have it, Ying has them and happily handed over to her. The human sibling wipe some of the blood off the Saiyan sister's cheek.

"I don't like seeing like this Ling." Ying look at the Saiyan with sorrowful eyes. The female Saiyan just looked deeply in Ying's eyes. Though her body is damaged, Ling's light blue eyes still had, strength, courage, and Saiyan pride. Ying learn from Trunks that if Saiyan use the pain of loss, the power of a Super Saiyan will be there's.

However, that transformation has some side effects to the Saiyan's personality. Like turning Goku from a kind person, to a vengeful one. Once Ling's training with Piccolo is done, Ling would be strong enough to become a Super Saiyan. With all the villains of the past getting stronger then they should be, Ling getting the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan is going to be helpful.

But can Ling control it? The first transformation is always the hardest and wildest.

With what she can for in hand, Ling was about to go back to her teacher when Ying stopped her. "You need to be healed, sis." she then cupped Ling's face and pulled her closer so there foreheads touched. Ling realized what Ying was doing. "No, Ying! I know what you-?!" Ling's protest was cut off when Ying began healing the injured Saiyan. Their blue Ki radiated and sparkled from there bodies. The cuts and bruises disappeared from Ling's body. After Ying was done, collapsed in Ling's arms. This is why Ling was opposed to this.

Ling picked up Ying in her arms and walked back to Piccolo. Along the way Ying regain her strength. "Why did you do that? You know I don't like that healing technique." Ling said with unamused tone.

Her faces is between angry and worried.

"Sorry my dear Saiyan, but that capsule is not enough to heal you completely. And Piccolo's next lesson is going to be tougher right?"

Ling let out a reluctant sigh "Yeah." the young Saiyan's gaze went to the capsule in her hand. "I'm going to get more of these to you have to hurt yourself to heal me. I promised to protect you. So, how can I if you use that technique?"

The human sister blushed as Ling made that promise when they were kids. "W-well I want to do some thing to help you. I'm not much of a fighter. So-" Ying felt Ling's hand on her check. "Just being here is more then enough. With you by my side I already feel like a Super Saiyan." Ying's heart skip a beat as her Saiyan protector said that.

Realizing what she just said, blushed and awkwardly coughed. "Let's not keep Piccolo waiting." Ling couldn't believe she said some so cheesy. She hopes that Piccolo did hear their conversation. He did, but kept that to himself. When his new student came in to view, he saw Ling hold up the capsule he told her to find.

"Oh? Seems like you got it." his gaze turned to the human "Did you help her?"

"Nope. I just tag a long." Ying said, shaking her head.

Ling handed the capsule to Piccolo. "Think of all possibilities and find necessary things. Finding items is like fighting. My father overestimated his powers and lost to Evil Containment Wave. on the other hand, even if you're weaker, how you fight can help you win. Items and skills. use everything at your disposal to win. Take that to heart, then this yours. How you use it is completely up to you."

Piccolo then gave a case of capsules to Ling. She opened it and saw they were healing capsules ranging from S to Z. The pink haired Saiyan closed it and put it in her pocket that was surprisingly not ripped. Piccolo nudged his head to the Time Machine that he got ready. Before they left, Ying gave her Saiyan sister a good luck kiss on the cheek.

Arriving to the training location which is at a mountain region at night time "Now it's time for the next step. Battles aren't always duels! You sometimes have to fight groups! What do you then? Turn tail and run?"

"Hell no! I'm not afraid to fight multiple opponents!"

He expected that resonance from a Saiyan and expects no less. "That's I like to hear. I won't allow a student of mine be a coward. I will test you for that determination in the next training. Are you ready?" Piccolo the began to roar and to Ling surprise, splits himself to three. Ling now understands. She'll have to fight all three of them at once.

Not wanting anything to slow her down, took off her weighted shirt and ready herself. "Now then, let's start! If I see your guards down, I'll smack you. Prepare yourself!" the three Piccolos rushed at Ling and attacked her at all angles. Thanks to the Zankai boost, she was able to block the blows. She realized that when Piccolo split into three, his power was divided as well.

But, they made up for it with their will coordinated attacks. One Piccolo suddenly appeared above her and elbowed dropped her, smashing the Saiyan hard to the ground. Not letting her breathing room the other two fired a masenko. Ling fired a Ki blast to the ground to evade the blast. Using the momentum, Ling did three hit Super Dragon fist attack. The last blow send one of the Piccolo careening to the rocky ground. One down. Two to go.

The two fired a combined Ki blast. Ling meet the beam with a quick Kamehameha. Piccolo was stud by how fast Ling did a Kamehameha. Needing to win the beam struggle, Ling put more power in her Kamehameha. Seeing his beam getting over taken, got out of the way and let his clone take the blast.

"Not bad. That's it for training!" his copes then glowed and went into his body. "You managed to survive. I didn't know you've grown so much."

As they took the time to rest Piccolo taught Ling the Light Grenade. "You learned Light Grenade. Charge for more powerful attack. It's a strong attack, but you'll be left defenceless when charging. So be careful. Let your guard down and you lose. Hone your skills and become stronger." Ling nodded understanding the meaning of his words.

With some of his strength back, Piccolo removed his turban and cape. "The time has finally come. You did well keeping up with training. This is your last trial. Fight me and win... But this time, I'll fight seriously. However, use Light Grenade to beat me and I'll teach you my most powerful skill. I'm ready. Are you ready?"

Ling went to her fighting stance and shouted. "Let's go!"

"Now then! Let's see what you've taken away from this training. Use the moves you've learned, and then try to make them your own. Focus on controlling your power! Fight like your life depends on it!"

the student and teacher dashed to each other, meeting each other a fist. Making the ground beneath them crack.

"You should be able to do more! Use ever last drop of your power! Now! come at me with all you've got!" to show he's not fooling around, powered up to maximum. Ling did the same and went Kaioken x 3. The two flew up and strikes of red and purple bashed and collided. Punching and kicking each other ineradicable speeds.

Ling got one good punch in the jaw. While Piccolo got one good kick in the stomach. This didn't stop them and continued there battle. Sending each other through a number of rock pillars. Piccolo fired a Ki blast, but Ling dodged it and grabbed him head and tossed him. Before he hit the rock, disappeared and appeared behind Ling.

She was ready for this and did a Super Explosive Wave. As he was in a tailspin, flew and did a Evil Explosion. Rocketing him to the ground. Ling noticed that he was dazed and charged up her new move "LIGHT GRENADE!" her move hit it's mark and victory was her. "Good! Good! That's was quite an attack! You've become quite strong." Piccolo said proudly. He hadn't a fight like that in years. While they heal their wounds.

Piccolo taught Ling his strongest move "Well done. This completes your training with me. You learned Special Beam Cannon. It can penetrate anything in this world. It can go through obstacles, too." he placed a hand on the female Saiyan's shoulder. "I'm sure you can master it."

"Thank you Piccolo." She said with a smile. Though she only just meet him, Ling grew fond of Piccolo. As he looked Ling, her figure was replaced by Goku's then Vageta's. Piccolo blinked his eyes and saw Ling again. He knows why this happened. Ling will one day be as strong as those two. He can sense it.

"From here on, become stronger on your own. Hone your skills or learn form others. I look forward to seeing you become stronger. Good luck."

Ling gave Piccolo a respectable bow "It's all thanks to you. It's unbelievable how much powerful I am." she look her body and felt great power flowing through her body. "And you'll gown even more stronger." Piccolo said proudly.

"My Gi wasn't been this wrecked before." Ling chuckled. Her fighting garb was in rags. The shirt was ripped that she can see her sports bra. And her pants was now shorts. "Let me fix that." Piccolo put a hand on her pink hair and she has covered in a bright light. Once it faded, her Gi was fully repaired. Ling noticed they feel lighter. Piccolo must of though she no longer needs weighted clothing.

Not only that, the symbol was different. "That symbol shows that your from my camp. And I made them very stretchy. So if you became a Great Ape, they wont rip. "

"I wear it with pride. And thanks." with the Training finally done, Piccolo and Ling went back to the city.

When they returned, Ying was there to great them. "Welcome back! wow sis?! Look at you!" she said astonished. Ling was now ten times stronger them she was before. She felt proud of her dear sister. Another thing she noticed that Ling's muscles has gotten bigger. She stop herself for thinking of Ling's muscles and remember what she needs to say. "It's a good thing your done with training. Trunks just told me another scroll has acted up."

Piccolo patted his former student on the back. "Go get em." as he saw Ling leave to take on the invading evil Saiyans. He felt sad for her, as she grew to like him and now she'll see his death.

**A/N; If you are worried if Ling will turn Super Saiyan after the Saiyan Saga. She won t until Frieza.**


	4. Chapter 3 Return of the Saiyans Saga 1

**Chapter 3: Return of the Saiyans Saga Pt 1 Child of Legend**

_**AGE 762**_

Powered up Saibamen with dark energy stand over the battered and beaten Z-fighters. Hearing something overhead, looked up to see Goku flying over in his Kaioken form. "Damn!" he cursed, as two Great Apes chasing after him. Tired, Goku stop flying and reverting to his normal state. But powered up to Kaioken again as the Great Apes were upon him. With eyes glowing a red and radiated a dark aura.

"And you just revived as well." Vegeta said with a malevolent grin. Goku charged at Vegeta and dodged a punch. That was a distraction as Nappa punch Goku directly, sending him flying. Out of power, Goku fell to the ground and watched helplessly as the Great Apes approached him. Wanting to tear him apart.

**Time vault**

Ling glared at the scroll. Not liking what she just saw. Seeing a Great Ape did not bring happy memories. The female Saiyan understood why Piccolo made her Gi stretchy. Sometimes you need to fight fire with fire. Oh, how she hated using that form. She made a promise to never use it again. Going as far of having her eyes surgically altered, because Saiyans absorbs Blutz Waves through their eyes. That's why her eyes are blue. The only way she can transform was by artificial means. "Right here... History is changing. I would really appreciate your help." Trunks asked, rolling up the scroll and handing it to Ling.

"Good Luck sis." Ying cheered for her Saiyan step-sister not before kissing Ling on the cheek. Ling smiled and closes her eye. Using the scroll to send her back in time. Ready to face those evil Saiyans.

_**Age 762**_

Tien elbowed a Saibamen away and Yamcha fired a Kamehameha but the little green monster dodged his beam. The two martial artists stood back-to-back as they were surrounded by all sides. Then, a bright light shined almost blinding everyone in the battlefield. When it faded, stood a teenaged girl with pink hair in the same Gi as Goku. The symbol on it was Piccolo's, but he no recollection of training her. Finding it very suspicious.

Seeing her tail, the evil Saiyans was a bit surprised to another of their kind. Though her hair and eyes weren't black, they can tell that the Ling was a full-blooded Saiyan. From that look in her eyes. "Who are you? Are you an ally? You look strong, but I suggest you stay back." Ling ignored Tien's worrying and tossed a green sphere and blew up a few Saibamen.

Angered that she killed some of their brethren. Charged at Ling and to the everyone's surprise, she easily blocked all of their attacks. When she was an opening, Ling struck back. Piccolo noticed her fighting techniques improved a bit. Her power even increased by a large amount. Thinking she must have done some training of her own.

Ling hears a voice from behind. Sounding not to thrilled. "See those guys over there with the huge power? Well, we're gonna have to fight them. My name is Krillin by the way." he said. Ling thought he was a hairless child, soon realized he was just a very short man.

"Ling." she replied as she fought the little green men. Ling grabs one of the Saibamen's head and smashed it to the ground.

"Are you to help us?" Chiaotzu asked throwing large rocks at the Saibamen with his mind powers.

"Well, yeah." Ling said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. One Saibamen tried to attack her from behind. Only to have its neck wrapped around by her tail. It struggled to free itself but stopped when Ling snapped its neck. Some of the Z-fighters was grateful that Ling was on their side.

When she tossed the lifeless Saibamen away, Ling heard someone walking up to her. "That's right. Fighting these little guys isn't the end." Yamcha then put his arm around her shoulder. Resulting a sigh from the Saiyan. "Hey, babe the name's Yamcha, after all, this you want to go out? I know a great place."

The loudspeaker on her scouter came on. "Hands off my sister." Ying said in a low ominous voice. Yamcha quickly back off. Think the person on the other end is very scary. Which it is as Trunks can see a very angry, and a frightening expression on Ying's face. Ying may act nice and sweet, but don't hit on her Saiyan step-sister whatever you do. Ling never understood why Ying acted like that.

Feeling a tug on pants, she looked down to see a familiar little boy. Ling recognized he was the same boy she saved. She noticed he had no tail. Figuring he lost it when training with Piccolo. "I'm Gohan. Thank you for saving me, Miss. Ling."

"No problem kid." Ling said patting him on the head with her tail. "You trained hard right?" Gohan nodded. "Then show me what you learn and get these guys off our planet." Ling saw determination grow in the boy when she said that.

Piccolo came to Ling's side and got to a fighting stance. "If we lose, the earth is done for anyway. If that happens, there's nowhere to run. You better give it your all."

"I'll mess them up good." Ling said with a smile, going to her stance. Her expression changed to enraged when Nappa and Vegeta spoke.

"Another weakling isn't going to make any difference." Nappa scoffed.

"If possible, please try not to bore us." Vegeta said in a bored tone.

Trunks' voice then came up on the scouter's mic. "The Saibaman of this history...they're just stronger...and there are more of them... Just reduce the number of Saibaman!" Ling was glad that Piccolo taught her how to fight a crowd. Because a horde of Saibaman were soon upon them. Ling and the Z-fighters charged. Knowing Gohan's and inexperience. Told him to stay close to her. The two show surprisingly good teamwork. Gohan would get a few blows on the Saibamen, and Ling would finish them off. As they fought side by side, Ling told Gohan some advice.

Ling used Evil Explosion, Light Grenade, and to Piccolo's surprise, Special Beam Cannon (who can fire it faster. Much to his displeasure.) to cover Gohan. Thanking her every time. It said that bonds grow faster on the battlefield which is true. As Gohan began to view Ling in a sisterly light.

Nappa looked on nodded on approval. "This soil is good. The Saibaman are really strong." little did he know, they were strong for other reasons.

"T-They're really creeping me out!" Krillin stammered when a Saibaman screeched at him. What added to their creep factor was their glowing red eyes.

"Come on! Try harder! You're a Saiyan, aren't you!" Ling glared at the bald Saiyan. Knowing that he thinks she's wasting her time protecting Gohan. The battle against the Saibaman continued, and it looked there was no end in sight.

"T-They're really strong...!" Krillin said with both fear and exhaustion in his voice.

"We still have to fight the Saiyans afterwards..!" Piccolo growled. The little green men did a number on him, and fighting a whole army of them is wearing him out. Much like the others.

"At least, you guys have a Saiyan on your side." Ling decided to even the odds by firing a green sphere. The evil Saiyans and Saibamen though nothing of it. But soon turn to horror when it grow to a ginormous size. Seeing that, the Z-fighters and the invading Saiyans flew to a safe distance. The Saibaman didn't move as they were too afraid. When Ling's attack landed, it took out mover then half the Saibaman.

Trunks found that move very familiar. Not only that Ling's energy signal too. His thoughts were halted, when he saw Ling fight a group of Saibaman alone. "You got separated from Tien and the other... At this rate... You're going to loses... You have to hurry!" Trunks' words made her realize where she is. Being so caught up the fight, Ling lost track of the others. From the level of their Ki, the Z-fighters are not faring well.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and from the distance, Ling can hear Krillin shouting. "Yamcha! Chiaotzu! T-Tien, too..! Goku! Hurry up and get here!" anger grew in the young Saiyan's heart. She was too careless and because of that, a few of the Z-fighters died. It was her fault. It was all her fault!

Seeing this, Trunks tried to calm her down. "Are you okay?! It's a shame, but this is the true history." despite his words, it did not temper Ling's growing rage. Something deep inside her stirred. A hidden power slowly rising up. A Legendary power that she inherited from her real father. A power like no other, the power of a daughter of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Pitiful Saibaman with a double KO! And against with these losers, too!" Nappa chuckled.

"Hey! Could someone please remove this trash from the battlefield?"

"D-Damn you!" Krillin glared with the Prince. Angered that his now dead friends were mocked in such a way.

Ling was then surrounded by odd coloured Saibamen. Some had blue bodies with pick limbs and head. The others were gray all over. "Wait... What's this colour? I thought Saibaman were green..." the time traveller said confused. Not seeing this type of Saibamen before.

"Hm? Hey now... Tennenmen and Jinkomen are in the mix now." the bald Saiyan didn't recall planting them. Now that he think about it, the large number of Saibaman was strange because he only planted a few. Not a whole army. But Nappa just shrugged it off.

"Good. Let's see how well they do."

"We might not have to fight at all!"

Ling had it with the Saibamen. Her anger erupted and directed it all to the little green insects. The remaining Z-fighters noticed Ling's increase in power. It also slightly getting sinister. Not only that, her fighting style became brutal. Violently beating the Saibamen to death. Some try to escape, but the enraged Ling won't have any of that.

The evil Saiyans saw this and was impressed. "Whaddya know? She's not bad."

"She might prove to be fun, just like I thought." though Vegeta said that, he felt a strange chill run down his spine. Something with that female Saiyan didn't sit well with him. May it was that intense anger in her eyes.

"That's it only a little more! Just beat them all!"

"I know you can do it! I believe you."

Thanks to the encouragement from Trunks and Ying, that Ling's anger lessen a bit. She took a deep breath and resumed taking out the last of the Saibamen. They did last long against Ling and Piccolo.

With them finally defeated. Nappa finally steps forward with a sinister grin and his eyes flashed red.

**Battle theme: Fight theme 4 from Transformers Devastation **

"Now comes the real fight. Which one should I take to the cleaners first?"

Ling step forward as the rest who fought with the Saibamen was worn out. Leaving Ling to take on Nappa on her own. "Take to the cleaners? What kind of lame line is that? Hope your fighting skills aren't as lame." her words angered Nappa and charged at her with full force. Unfazed by that, Ling stood her ground. When he got close, she blocked his punch. Quickly, she grabbed his fist then threw the bald Saiyan to nearby rocks.

Trunks' voice came up again on the scouter. "Keep your guard up. I sense an evil energy. Coming from Nappa. That evil power... when they're engulfed with it... their power level is multiplied. We have to help out so history will progress how it's supposed to!" Ling wondered what was the meaning behind that evil energy was. Nappa suddenly flew out of the rocks.

He charge some of his Ki to his fist and flew at Ling. She evades his punch that threaten to cut her in two. Nappa then shoulder checked her. The blow knocked some wind out of her. He quickly then threw a fury of savage punches at her. Thanks to the evil energy, he did some heavy damage to her. Finishing his assault by uppercutting her into that air, then knocking her back down.

To his shock, Ling got back up even though she looked badly hurt. Ling threw a green energy sphere to in which he caught. That as a distraction as Ling suddenly appear behind him and shoved another one to his back. Nappa was sandwiched between the spheres and was thrown to the ground in which exploded. It did massive damage and broke his armour.

However, it wasn't enough as Nappa got up. Ling grimaced as she use all her power on that attack. Vegeta saw the whole thing and find it odd that Nappa was stronger than usual. He shouldn't survive that attack, or to deal damage to a person who's power level was over 9000. Vegeta didn't say anything, as he was too proud to admit a woman and a low-class Saiyan was that strong. What was more strange, was a power level that high didn't bother him. Not at all.

Nappa flew up grabbing Ling by the leg, then tossed her to the ground. When she tried to get up, Nappa appeared in front of her and send her flying a few feet with a hard punch. Surprised the scouter wasn't destroyed in the process. Only a few cracks on the blue lens. This time, Ling didn't get up as she was to injured to do so. Ying was horrified to see her beloved sister thrash about like that. She felt so powerless to help Ling. The only thing she can do was hope and pray that Ling can make it out of this.

Ling braced herself as Nappa was preparing to fire his Boomer DX, but he suddenly turned and aimed it at Gohan. "DIIIEEEEE!"

"GOHAN MOVE!" Ling shouted, but the boy couldn't as he was too frozen in fear. Piccolo without hesitation shielded his student from the attack. He screamed in pain as he took it full force.

**Play Snow's theme from Final Fantasy Lightning Returns**

"It's okay kid... No sweat." Piccolo said weakly before collapsing. Gohan rushed to his teacher's side.

"No, you can't be hurt Piccolo. You just can't, we need you." Gohan pleaded with tears in his eyes. Piccolo tried to get up but fell to his back.

"I'm...I'm not going to make it... it's up to you. You must stop them."

"Piccolo, just hold a little longer, my dad's coming. He'll save us, just hold on." Gohan begged, holding his teacher's hand.

"Hmph! Fool. Changed my kill order. Whatever. It's all the same." Nappa said overlooking the scene. Then his gaze turned to Ling. "But the look on your face was worth it." Nappa's reason for attacking Gohan greatly angered the female Saiyan. Her eyes turning green for a second.

"It's ironic, isn't it? After all my years of training to defeat your father, I go out like this trying to save you; his son." Piccolo said with a weak smile.

"Piccolo."

Tears begin to form in Piccolo's eyes for the first time in his life. "Gohan...your the only real friend that I ever had. I want to thank you."

"Just hold on a little longer!"

"I still remember the first day I brought you here. You were small, helpless. You changed so much since then. The harder thing got, the more determine you became. The more dangers you faced, the more you grew as a warrior. I know I was hard on you, but it was for your own good. You're like the son I never had. I'm proud of you."

"No please!"

"Goodbye..my friend." Piccolo said with his last breath. The proud Namekian warrior as no more.

"Nooooo!" Gohan cried on Piccolo's lifeless body.

"G-Gohan." Krillin said feeling sorry for Gohan who lost a good friend and what was like a second father to him.

The boy's sadness turned to rage and stood and glared at Nappa. "All right! Let's Go!"

"Masenko!" Gohan shouted charging up an attack overlapping his hand over his forehead.

"Gohan?" Krillin said surprised both by the boy's action and the sudden rise in power.

He was not the only one to notice this as the prince's scouter picked up on it. "That runt's power is over two thousand. Hold on. It's over three thousand. Nappa watch out! This one is much more powerful than he appears!"

Nappa ignored Vegeta's warnings and stood still as Gohan fired his Masenko at full power. "Here I come, boy!" Nappa smiled and punched the blast out of the way.

"Oh, man." Krillin said disappointingly. Thinking that attack will do something to damage the evil Saiyan.

Nappa chuckled and held his arm."Hey, not to bad kid! That made my arm numb. Now, it's my turn."

"Well-Well his power is dropping like a stone now. The brat used it all in one shot." right as he turned off his scouter, it immediately picked up on another signal coming from Ling. Who's power level was going up rapidly. Vegeta shut it off as he does not want to see who powerful she getting.

**Play Diabolosis from King of Fighters XIII**

Ling balled her fists so tightly that her fingernails cut her skin so deeply that blood dripped out. "DAMN IT!" Ling screamed in frustration as she punched the ground with her bloody fist. The anger she felt earlier returned. But stronger than ever. As if reacting to her rage, the sky darkens followed by thunder and lightning. Some bolts of lightning struck near Ling who wasn't even phased. Vegeta was shocked to see Ling's hair flash gold and her eyes shifted between blue to green. Her once blue aura changed to gold.

Slowly, Ling got to her feet. The golden aura around her body growing bigger and moving like flames. Ling glared at the one who killed Piccolo and he smiled and taunted her. "You want some too? Come on! I'll kill you just like that green guy."

Those words made her snap and was reminded of something from the past. Ling let out a powerful scream with a roar of a Great Ape mixed in. While she screamed her hair became gold and stood up like a wide flame. The once blue eyes became green. Ling was now a Super Saiyan and in this form, she looked just like her father. "Well, bring it on!" she challenged Nappa who (along with Gohan and Krillin) was baffled by Ling's transformation.

Nappa didn't have time to think about it as Ling charged at him with great speed. The tables have turned, and Nappa was the one being overwhelmed. Any attack he did, she'll evade it or take the blow only to do nothing. When it was her turn to attack, a sadistic smile crossed her face. Nappa was stunned and frightened by her change in character.

"Wait, this power! Why does it feel like Broly's!?" Trunks asked with panic tone.

Ying bit her lip and told him. "When my parents fond Ling in her pod. The speakers keep saying that Ling is the daughter of Broly; the legendary Super Saiyan." Trunks was horrified to hear this. When he was about to think a plan of action. Ying closed her eyes, place her hand on the scroll and focused her Ki through it. She's not going back in time, but something else.

Meanwhile, Ling was enjoying toying with Nappa. "Is that all you got? You're an utter waste of Saiyan blood." She said in a mocking tone.

"Why, you...! Now I'm mad!" Nappa growled.

Finally, Goku arrived who is stronger than before, thanks to training he got from King Kai. "Krillin, just stay back! I'll take it from here!" he asked his long time friend.

"They're okay. Come on, let's go!"

"D-Dad!" Goku knew what Gohan was going to say and gave his son a warm fatherly smile. Gohan knew that meant that everything was going to be okay. Both Gohan and Krillin flew in a safe distance. Wanting to give Goku and Ling space to fight. Mostly from Ling, as she was too scary to be near.

"Nappa is having trouble. I'll deal with Kakarot!" Vegeta's real reason to fight Goku is that he doesn't want to fight a Super Saiyan. Normally, if he saw the Legendary Super Saiyan he would be too paralysed by fear. However, something is stopping that. Most likely the dark power coursing through him. "What the heck are you doing here, Kakarot..? Don't tell me you came here to make some pathetic joke about beating us or something."

"Piccolo... Tien... Y-Yamcha... Chiaotzu... And kami..." Goku grew angry because of the deaths of his friends. He was also angry at himself for not making it in time to save them. "I am not.. going to let you GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Goku roared and power skyrocketed. He made strong guts wind. Once again the sky went dark and stormy. The earth shook by the might of Goku's power.

"What the scouter says about her power level?" Nappa asked as Goku is powering up.

"IT OVER 9000!" Vegeta ripped off his scouter and crushed it. Angered that another low-class Saiyan with a high power level.

"What?! 9000?!" the bald Saiyan was stunned by what he just heard.

Much like Trunks as normally Goku would stop, but it still going up. What happen, shocked him even more. Goku did a powerful scream and was cover by a golden aura. He too transforms into a Super Saiyan. If that wasn't strange enough, the dark power in the prince suddenly increased and forced into a Super Saiyan transformation. That will bite him in the ass later on.

Trunks couldn't believe what he's seeing! Super Saiyans this early. Was distortion in history be the cause if this? He remembered that when a Saiyan first becomes a Super Saiyan, there is a cool down

period. During this, the body is adjusting to the power and only transform again in extreme rage. But if a Saiyan was forced to transform like with Vegeta, then the power goes dormant. And won't be able to use it until the proper time.

Vegeta, noticing what happened to him and laughed. He was now in the realms of legends. For now at least. Vegeta decided to test his new form on Goku. The two took their stance, and have a stare down that will forever go down in history. Both Super Sayains clashed and the earth shook and broke with each blow.

Goku landed a hard punch to Vegeta's face. When he wiped his lip, and Vegeta was furious that a commoner drew blood from royalty. So he took out all his rage on Goku. Who able withstand it. That only angered the prince more. He fired a strong blast at Goku. However, it only did some damage and ripped his Gi top off.

Getting board fight Nappa, Ling decided to end him. Wanting to fight Vegeta as he was more of a challenge. "Your dying place will be here." Ling said coldly as she prepares and fires a Super Kamehameha. She held back so Nappa can just about stop it.

"Damn it! Damn iiiiiiiit! I'm an elite warrior! I can't be looked down on by some unknown thing like you!" Ling smiled and, puts more power in the beam and blast Nappa into dust.

"An easy victory!" Ling said as she ripped the tattered orange Gi top off. Leaving only the dark blue

undershirt.

Seeing how things are turning out Krillin was overjoyed. "A-Amazing! Just amazing! With these two. We can win!" even though he said that, the transformation Goku and Ling under when made uneasy. Never had he seen Goku this mad before. Just then both earth raised Saiyans had an image of their friends and family pop in their heads.

Followed by a voice "Remember who you are."

Ling knew the voice. "Y-Ying!?"

"Where is the gentle Saiyan I know and love." Ying said in Lings mind and in Goku's. "All this anger and hate is not you. You're better than that. Right Goku?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, I am. Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem." then Ying check on Ling but this time on the scouter. "You okay? Sis?"

Ling let out a breath. "Yeah. I needed that."

Trunks' voice then came up and he is glad Ling is back to normal. He would ask what Ying just did, but that has to wait for later. "Father... No, he's just another person... swallowed by that evil energy. Vegeta is powered up, too. Good luck!"

"He the Prince of all Saiyans. Give it all you got."

"How did you know this?"

"Because unlike you. I don't sleep during history class."

Ling then flew to Goku's side who was grateful she's lending a hand as he is having trouble with Vegeta.

"Very well. Both of you come at me at once." he then made an arrogant smirk. "Rejoice, you two. I, the elite warrior, will take some time to play with you."

"Even a regular guy cam become an elite if he works hard enough." Goku said

"That's a funny joke. Then I'll just show you the wall that no amount of effort can possibly surmount!" to prove his point, Vegeta powered up to max. Even though Goku and Ling were overwhelmed but the prince's power. They stood firm and knew if they can work together. Victory will be there's. Vegeta looked at Ling and said. "As a Saiyan yourself, you should know exactly what will happen if you fight me!"

"Then please try your best to make me kneel before you." she mocked.

Now the battle between the Prince of all Saiyans and the Saiyans of Earth begins.

**A/N: Three of Ling's lines she says in her Super Saiyan form, is from God Rugal from Capcom vs SNK 2. Sorry to end it there, I want the battle with Vegeta to be in all one chapter. If you're wondering if Ling will Hulk out when she does go Legendary Super Saiyan. She'll be like She-Hulk.**


	5. Chapter 4 Return of the Saiyans Saga 2

**Chapter 4 Return of the Saiyans Saga pt 2 Battle of Great Apes**

Vegeta was absolutely furious, he became the Legendary Super Saiyan. But so have Goku and Ling, however, he is an elite. Killing two low-class clowns should be easy. He was proven very wrong. Their teamwork was giving the Prince of all Saiyans a very hard time. How they moved reminded Trunks of how the android twins fought together. Ying told him that Ling studied Goku's moves since she was a child. But she has a hard time mastering them. So she studied other fighting styles. Trunks overlooked the battle and noticed that even tho all three pure-blooded Super Saiyans were equal in power level. Vegeta was at disadvantage by numbers.

Goku knocked Vegeta back with a well-placed right hook. Ling kept up the pressure with a quick Kamehameha, damaging Vegeta more.

Even angrier, Vegeta fired a volley of ki blasts. Ling blocks them with her own. Vegeta was shocked to see Goku fly around the blasts. Ling stopped shooting when Goku got close to Vegeta and landing a solid stomach punch. The female Super Saiyan teleported right above him and elbowed Vegeta down to the ground. The two Saiyans of Earth quickly rushed the recovering Vegeta. He had barely time to block the coming punches the seem to come from all directions. Vegeta was sent flying by a double kick to the stomach. He stumbled back, holding his stomach "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" the prince screamed at them. Holding where they kicked him. Then the prince flew high in the sky and charged his strongest move. Both Goku and Ling knew what to do.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Goku and Ling said at the same time. If they let Vegeta's move hit Earth, it's finished.

"Galick Gun!"

"HAAAAA!"

"W-What?!" the prince was shocked to see their beam stopping his. The surrounding mountains shattered the intense beams colliding. Suddenly, without warning, all three of them lost their Super Saiyan forms. A Kai nearby had sealed their Super Saiyan forms. It was not the right time for them. With her work done, she returned to the Time Nest. Knowing they can beat Vegeta. Now it was Goku and Ling at the disadvantage. Their Kamehameha was slowly getting overpowered. As the Super Saiyan form had them a bit drained and Vegeta was still had the dark energy in him.

Thinking the same thing both shouted "KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" that did the trick as their Kamehameha matched Vegeta's Galick Gun.

"You know the Kaioken? How did-"

"Not the time Goku! We have the world to save!"

"Right." Goku tried to think of a way to win this beam struggle. Only one answer came to mind. It was a big risk, but it was the only way. "Ling, we need to take it to the next level. You ready?" Ling nodded, as her full concentration was on the beam struggle.

Bracing themselves. In unison screamed "TIMES FOUR!" it was boot they need as their Kamehameha blasted forward and pushed Vegeta farther in the sky. Goku and Ling panted heavily, their whole bodies throbbing in pain. Reaching into her pocket, Ling pulled out two healing capsules. She tosses one to Goku. He had not idea what kind of capsule it is, but he got his answer when he saw Ling use it, and it seemed to heal her a bit. He tried it two and it healed him like it did with her.

It was a good thing as Vegeta landed back on the ground. Still angry as ever. "In that case. I'll just have to become a great ape!" Vegeta makes a strange orb of light and throws it in the high in the air. Ling knew what it is and closed her eyes. Her eye my block natural moonlight but it can not block synthetic ones.

"He's making an artificial moon to transform!" Ling said with horror.

"W-What?!"

"Burst open and mix!" The orb shines brightly as the sun causing Vegeta transform.

"No...way!" Goku said in disbelief. Frozen in fear, he watches Vegeta slowly transform.

When he was finished the Great Ape laughs at Goku "Now you see! This is the end for you!"

"A-A great ape! A monster!"

"Let me tell you something nice. Saiyans in their Great Ape form have powers ten times greater than normal!"

"I-I see...now I get it. The monster that killed Grandpa...and the one that destroyed the arena. That...that was...that was all me...!" Goku was suddenly pushed and Ling took a direct punch from the Great Ape Vegeta. She was sent flying into a mountain and was knocked out cold. When she opened her eyes again, Ling was horrified to see Vegeta crushing Goku's legs. And Vegeta was enjoying every bit.

"He might be huge, but I know you can defeat him." Trunks said

"I know how you feel about that form, but you need it to beat Vegeta." Ling knew her sister was right. She can't stand hearing her idol scream in pain as Vegeta has Goku in his hands and was squeezing the life out of him. Putting her scouter in her pocket, Ling looks at the orb.

Vegeta was about to finish Goku off by eating him when a giant fist him right in the face. It forces him to release Goku from his grip. Goku was saved from a nasty fall when a Great Ape Ling caught him. The good Great Ape place Goku down gently. He looked at her confused when she called him "father" Ling turned her gaze on the other Great Ape and roared at a shocked Vegeta. Goku couldn't understand what's going on. Two Great Apes are fighting each other like wild beasts. Biting and punching each other brutally. Tho they have a Great Ape on their side, Vegeta was still too strong. Also, Vegeta had more experience in that from then, Ling. Because this was her second time transforming.

Krillin and Gohan came back because they heard Goku's screams of pain. They were stunned to see Great Ape Ling save Goku. With the way she was acting, told them she was still on their side. "Gohan! I'll go with you!"

"Y-Yes! She's in trouble and we have to help her." Gohan became enraged when Vegeta bit Ling's arm. Making her roar in pain. Gohan flew to her aid and punched Vegeta on the jaw. Causing him to stumbled back.

"He became a great ape! But he'll turn back if we cut his tail off! Gohan! Let's go cut off that tail!"

"Yeah!" Both looked at Ling who's holding her bloody arm. "We're here to help you." Gohan said to the female Great Ape (tho it's hard to tell). She smiled and nodded. Seeing Ling charge a mouth beam, quickly got behind her. Once there, Ling fired at Vegeta. She caught it, But Gohan shot a fast Ki blast right in his eye. Causing him to roar in pain, he subconsciously held his eye, which made Ling's beam hit him. Krillin sees an opening "Destructo-Disc!" his move hit its mark and cuts his tail clean off "All right!" Krillin then fist bump Great Ape Ling.

"D-Damn it! M-My tail!" Vegeta cursed as he reverts back to normal.

"I-I did it! I cut his tail off! Y-Yes! YES! And he's back to normal!" the little man cheered, but his small victory was short lived.

"You bastards! You're absolutely begging to die today, aren't you?" Vegeta then did a big bang kind of an attack. The powerful winds sent everyone flying and knocked them out. This forced Ling out of her Great Ape form. Ling was the first and only to get back up. She pulled out her scouter, it was damaged somewhat, but still, works. Turning it back on she heard Trunks' and her sister's voice.

"Yes! You got him out of the great ape form. Now go and defeat Vegeta!"

"Just a little more! You're almost there."

Ling walked up to Vegeta and took up a boxer's stance. "If you want to get them. You have to go through ME!"

"Girl! What's your Saiyan name?"

"It's Momato." This odd, Ying thought it was Nion. That question has to wait.

With next to on Ki left the two Saiyans resorted to hand-to-hand combat. Because of how worn out their bodies are, the punches were slow and sluggish. With each blow, blood splattered everywhere. Due to Vegeta wearing armour, Ling punched only his face. Vegeta took advantage of Ling's lack of armour and dealt body blows. But due to the punches to the head, his vision became blurry. As did Ling's.

With fatigue finally setting in, both fell to the ground. Vegeta called his Pod and very weakly crawled in. But Krillin won't let him "You're not getting away!" he saw a familiar katana laying on the ground and took it. And raised it before he can stab Vegeta, a hand grabbed his wrist. Turning his head, saw it was Ling.

"No Krillin." she said weakly.

"Why are you stopping me?!"

"Krillin...it's okay..."

"W-What?!"

"Next time...I'll...I'll beat him...on my own! Thank you, Ling."

"No problem."

They see Vegeta fly off and Ling return to the Time Nest. Once back Trunks and Ying caught Ling who lost the ability to stand on her own. Carefully, they walked Ling out.

"Finally...It's back to normal now." Trunks said as they walked "The Scroll of eternity has been corrected. Still. Why did something like this even happen? It should be impossible. You can't change history like this."

"It seems, someone traveled through time and change history. Just like you did in the past. Right, Trunks?"

Hearing a cry of a bird, they looked up. The sisters have no idea what kind of bird it is, but Trunks does. He was about to explain when he saw a familiar face "Hello!" the little girl said.

"Ah...hello there."

"Hi?"

"This is the master of the Time Nest." As he explains, the little does different action poses "She's the Supreme Kai of Time and a very important person. She manages the flow of time throughout the universe, keeping a close eye on history and protecting it." the bird then lands on the girl's head.

"What the! What are you doing?"

Supreme Kai of Time moves the feathers on her face. "Really? Just what in the heck do you think you're doing?!" her angry shouts caused the bird get off her head "What is your deal today? Are you using my head as a perch now?" the sisters look at the two arguing. Not able to make much sense of it."Shut up! I don't care if you're mad! I demand an apology! You're heavier than you look, ya know!"

"As I said; She's a very important person. Just trust me." Trunks laughed nervously.

"RRRRight." Ling and Ying said. Still wondering what's going on.

They finish arguing and the bird flew away "Oh, geez!"

"Um, Supreme Kai of Time."

"Oh... Oh sorry. Anyhow, you must be the warrior Shenron summoned. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time! Nice to meet ya!"

"You know. She may not seem like it, but she's in quite a high position in the universe."

"By the way, that bird you saw just now? That's my best friend, Tokitoki."

"Best friend that steps on you maybe." Trunks said under his breath.

Supreme Kai of Time nodes in approval as she looked at Ling and Trunks "This is good. You guys seem quite talented. In other words. I think you two make a good team."

"Thank you very much. But sadly...until we find the cause this is far for over. What the..what in the world is happening?"

"It seems there are two time travelers with strange energy. And they're messing with the flow of time. I don't know what they're up to, but I'll you what. I have a bad feeling about this."

"A time traveling duo? Who could that be? Let's start by finding them! Let's do this!" Trunks and Ying felt Ling going limp. Their worries were calmed when they realized she was just sleeping.

"What all she went through, I can't blame her. Let's patch her up and get her to bed."

"That will be great, thanks. But first, we need to get her out of those rags. Can you lend me a hand, Supreme Kai of Time?"

"Sure!"

"Why can't I help?" Trunks wondered.

"She a girl and we are undressing her."

"Oh! Right! Sorry." Trunks said embarrassed.

Supreme Kai of Time gets a good look at Ling "If we're not careful, we may get another Broly on our hands."

"But, she's not like her father."

"We gave her lots of love and treated her well."

"That's good and all, but the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan, if not treated carefully. It can destroy a Saiyan's mind. Making them into monsters."

"Is that what happened to Broly?" Trunks asked.

Supreme Kai of Time nods "The best course of action is to train her mind. It will take a while, and we still have to deal with the ones messing up history. But no worries, I found a some that will help us while Ling's mental training."

Out of the gate, a girl appeared. She had white hair with two bangs long on the side of her face, and one down the middle almost touching her nose. Her sideburns were just past her jaw. She tied hair in a ponytail, it was long enough to touch her back. The girl had red eyes and wore green scouter which is the same model as Ling's. She also had on the same Gi as Ling. Except the symbol was the one for the Ling had originally. Ying knew how she is "Jun!? What are you doing here?" Ying said in shock. Even more so when she saw a Saiyan tail wrapped around her waist. It was white instead of the normal brown.

"You know her?!" Trunks asked.

"Both her and Ling go to the same martial arts school. That's why she's wearing the same Gi as my sister."

"I'm also a Saiyan like Ling." Yun revealed plainly.

"You're a Saiyan? But don't they have black hair?" Trunks said surprised.

"I'm an albino Saiyan."

"I thought Ling was the last full-blooded Saiyan from our timeline?"

"I'll explain later, right give Ling this senzu bean." Yun

"Thank you that is just what she needs."

As Ying fed Ling the bean, she winces "Why it taste so bland and tasteless." Ling sees Jun and smiles. "Well, if it isn't my number one rival. You're the toughest human I ever fought."

"Actually, I'm a Saiyan like you." Yun said in that unemotional tone Ling remembers her having.

Ling's eyes widen "Since when?!" then is hit her. Every time she fought Yun, Ling found it odd her white-haired rival seem to get stronger, every fight. Now she knows why.

"Like I told you sister; I'll explain later." to the sisters' surprise, a smile spreads across Yun's lips "I can tell you gotten a lot stronger."

Hearing her say that, caused Ling to smile too "What me to show you how much?"

Ling and Jun headbutts. Making a loud bang. Their blue auras then ignited. Trunks felt their power are equal. He noticed the Supreme Kai of Time getting agitated. The half-Saiyan didn't know why, but Ying does. Ling and Yun are press against each other. Showing how "big" they are.

"You bet." Ling said her excitement of fighting her rival raising. But it was cut short.

"You two can fight later, Ling has mental training to do and you have a timeline to fix!" the Supreme Kai of Time said separating the female Saiyans.

"Next time." Yun promised.

"Yeah!" Ling smiled.

When the sisters and the Supreme Kai of Time when through the gate. "Can you tell me anything I should know about the timeline I'm going in?" Yun asked Trunks.

"You'll be going to Namek. Be on guard, there maybe a change will run into Frieza." Yun dreaded hearing this. She knows how strong she is, but is aware how powerful Frieza is.

"It's a good thing I had some training with Vegeta." Yun muttered.

"My father trained you?"

"Only taught me how to use the Galick Gun. He wanted me to change out of this Gi, as it was wearing the same as Goku's."

"That's how he is." Trunks laughed. Then lead Yun to the Time Nest.


End file.
